


Torture Me With All I've Wanted

by milkysterek



Series: #SWSWeek2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mutilation, Overstimulation, Restraints, SWSWeek2017, Sex Toys, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Blinking slowly, he saw that the fox was watching him with a curious expression. It tilted its head and squinted for one long moment before coming back, hook in hand, to kneel down beside Stiles’ head. “Are you really that desperate for a fuck? This is… really sad, actually.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Shipping With Stiles Week
> 
> Theme - Black Magic (Supernatural Stiles)

He knew it was wrong from the very beginning. Later, he thought, he’d make something up; he’d tell his friends he was half out of his mind and didn’t know what he was doing. That would be a lie, of course, but that would hardly be the first lie that had ever fallen from Stiles’ plush, bitten, red and bleeding lips.

Lips that were open wide and gaping in a choked off scream both of pain and ecstasy.

The Nogitsune smirked, wicked and deadly down at Stiles’ pliant body with a face mirrored like some twisted and distorted clone from the upside down. Stiles spread his legs wider and the fox grinned.

“I know some people fantasise about fucking themselves,” The Nogitsune mused as he strolled in a small circle around where Stiles was spread-eagle on the floor, back pressed against the dirty cement of his father’s basement. A vibrator was buried deep within Stiles’ ass and the Nogitsune held the controls. “But I didn’t think you’d be down for this. Not willingly, anyway, after all the blood I’ve put on your hands.”

Stiles just whimpered, far past being able to speak. They’d been at this for hours and everything was starting to hurt. He wasn’t sure how many times he had cum on the cold basement floor, sobbing with bloodshot eyes and snotty nose. He wasn’t sure how much he had left in him, either, but the Nogitsune wasn’t done. Not yet.

“But you’re not exactly the average teenage boy, now, are you, Stiles?” The air around his face grew icy, cooling the sweat on Stiles’ beetroot face. At some point, his eyes had closed and he opened them now, blinking up hazily at the monster before him. “How could you ask me for this? How could you stand there and beg for my cock - for your own cock - after everything I’ve done? I’m beginning to think you’re more soulless than I am.”

The Nogitsune cackled at that, wiping tears of laughter from his dark eyes with his free hand while the other cranked up the vibrator. Stiles wailed and came again, dry and sickeningly.

A sharp, stabbing pain shot up Stiles spine when the vibrator was roughly removed and thrown off somewhere to the side. The empty feeling that was left in its place made Stiles whimper and clench, desperate for something to replace the disposed of toy.

With a put upon sigh, the Nogitsune pushed himself back up from where he had been crouched over Stiles’ head and stalked toward his toy box.

The box was a black and red velvet chest filled with a mixture of real sex toys that you could buy, some of which Stiles himself owned and others that could only be described as torture instruments. Stiles wasn’t sure what to make of those, but what could he do now? He had asked for this. He had begged for this. He had gone as far as to undo the Nogitsune’s zipper, only to be slapped to the ground before the beast began to play. There was no going back now.

“Has anyone ever told you how pathetic you are?” The way the fox asked was as if he were asking about the weather, or enquiring about Stiles’ weekend. There was nothing threatening or hateful in his voice, even as he picked up what looked like a fishing hook. It was long, curved in the middle and came to a deadly, shining point that almost glowed in the dim light of the basement. “I’m embarrassed to even look like you.”

Stiles shuddered and lifted his bloodied fingers from the ground. His arms ached awfully from his beating but he had just enough strength to get them between his pale thighs and past the raw pucker of his ass. He stuffed them in deep, sighing in satisfaction at the fullness of it.

Blinking slowly, he saw that the fox was watching him with a curious expression. It tilted its head and squinted for one long moment before coming back, hook in hand, to kneel down beside Stiles’ head. “Are you really that desperate for a fuck? This is… really sad, actually.”

“What?” Stiles asked and winced at how gravely his voice sounded.

“This! You!” The Nogitsune smiled, the dark chasms of his eyes sparkling with barely restrained glee. He gestured at Stiles’ broken body with the hook and it was at that moment that he realised the Nogitsune had tied a rope to the weapon. “I almost feel sorry for you. You’re a real mood killer.”

Stiles gulped in an attempt to moisten up his throat but all it did was make him cringe from the sandpaper-like feeling. “How long have we been down here?”

The Nogitsune huffed and straddled Stiles’ hips, craning down until their identical faces were barely an inch apart. “Not long enough,” He purred.

A gasp slipped past Stiles’ brutalised lips when the shocking metal of the hook touched his skin. It stroked its way, curved and non-deadly side down, over the vulnerable flesh of his stomach. He quivered beneath it, terrified and so, so turned on. The threat of having his guts ripped out had him frozen in place but his cock still stood tall and hard despite the immediate danger his life was in. This was sick. He was sick.

“It would be so easy,” Just like that, the hook flipped over and the sharp and dangerous side pressed against his soft belly that barely managed to protect his insides from spilling out across the concrete. “To pop you open, slit your flesh and get my hands right in there,” The Nogitsune whispered, eyes transfixed on where Stiles’ skin was being pushed inwards under the pressure of the hook. “I could kill you or even keep you alive, stick my cock in amongst your guts and cum on your organs. I’d make you watch - make you scream.”

The Nogitsune’s cruel voice washed over Stiles, making his skin buzz and his blood burn. He felt woozy with arousal and moaned at the thought of this monster’s pulsing cock burying its way inside him, shoving through his most delicate of places and killing him slowly.

The tight, shocking pain of his skin being pierced made Stiles’ wide and frightened eyes flash open and he yelped at the superficial cut. It wasn’t even enough to need stitches but his cock was already leaking again, spilling a drop of precum from his red and throbbing tip.

“There’s something very wrong with you, Stiles,” The Nogitsune blinked, his face blank, cold and expressionless.

Stiles screamed, the fingers of his left hand clenching against the sudden pain that tore through it. Something metallic and icy met his fingertips and he gagged, holding back the need to vomit. The agony was unbearable and everything in his body howled for it to stop. The hook was embedded in his hand, tearing the muscles and shoving delicate and broken bones aside.

Too overcome with the torture of it all, there was nothing in Stiles that could stop the Nogitsune from grabbing his other hand, piercing it onto the hook and dragging the rope so that his arms were pulled tight above his head. The creature then moved to tie the loose end of the rope around the pillar behind Stiles, securing it tightly and leaving the human trapped and completely at his mercy.

“Easy now,” The Nogitsune soothed which only succeeded in making Stiles’ skin crawl. He could feel the blood oozing from his broken hands, crawling over the numb expanse of his palms and dripping down onto the floor in slow, rhythmic little splats. “I thought you said you wanted it rough…”

Stiles couldn’t speak, only grit his teeth and try not to wail. He wasn’t sure if he was going to die; he wasn’t sure he cared, but he did know that no matter what, he needed to finish what he started.

“Hmm… maybe this wasn’t _quite_ what you had in mind?” He grinned around his mouth full of sharp, too big fox teeth. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”

The Nogitsune laughed in that low way that made the hair on the back of Stiles’ neck stand on end and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor with a rumpled sound. He stepped out of them and raised his brow, staring down at his - _Stiles’_ \- erect cock.

“This is what you wanted, huh?” He tilted his head to the side and slowly dropped to his knees with a dull thud. “Wanted to be fucked by your own cock?”

Stiles was still open and wet from when the Nogitsune has lubed him up earlier to get the vibrator in. That didn’t stop the fox from digging two of his clawed fingers into the cut across Stiles’ abdomen, though. He wormed them in deep and Stiles cried out, bile rising in his tight throat.

Once the Nogitsune had his fingers all coated in Stiles’ crimson blood, he hoisted one of Stiles’ legs up over his shoulder and shoved his fingers into the boys welcoming ass. He fucked the digits in and out, not batting an eyelash when his claws sliced at Stiles’ fragile insides. Finally, he pulled them free and slipped his fingers into his fanged mouth, sucking them clean of the blood and leaving a dirty red smear on his lips.

Stiles was sure he was losing a lot of blood and he couldn’t imagine how he would manage to explain the stains on the basement floor to his dad - if he ever saw him again, of course. All of his nerve endings were alight and screaming, yelling at him to run, to escape, to beg to be set free. He didn’t do any of those things, though. Instead, he let his eyelids droop and spread his free leg wider to give the fox better access and received a too toothy grin in return.

“That’s more like it,” Calm spread over Stiles’ body despite his injuries and he went pliant, letting his head roll back to stare at the ceiling, only partially aware of what was going on around him. Distantly, he could hear the sound of people outside, children laughing on their way home from school, cars driving up and down the road, his dad pulling up in the cruiser.

He should be worried about that. It wouldn’t take his dad long to find him. Luckily, the door to the basement was barricaded well and Stiles had a feeling his dad wouldn’t be getting in unless the Nogitsune wanted him to.

He really hoped he didn’t want him to.

The Nogitsune’s cock felt hot and far too big inside of him and it wasn’t like the monster was going to give him time to adjust. He knew it would hurt, after all, that’s why he’d asked for it in the first place.

Stiles gasped out a moan when his own tongue was shoved into his mouth, the Nogitsune’s breath curling warmly down his throat. He wrapped his legs around the fox’s waist and let himself be fucked hard and raw, his hands and stomach and ass in an agony he had never experienced before.

“If only your little friends could see you now. You’re nothing more than a perverted little slut,” The creature hissed, the skin around his eyes turning a deep, threatening black. Those sharp claws wrapped around his throat and squeezed until his vision began to blur and his face grew puffy and purpling. Suddenly, the Nogitsune let go before smashing Stiles’ head back against the concrete over and over again.

Everything was spinning, the ground beneath him felt like it was slipping away and somewhere through the fog of terror and arousal, he could hear a voice yelling his name, banging at a door. The Nogitsune replied back to the voice in a mocking tone and didn’t once stop his brutal, punishing thrusts.

He tried to speak, tried to warn the fox but as soon as the first word left his lips the Nogitsune grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. His hands, still caged together by the hook, tugged on the metal and Stiles shrieked. The instrument was tugging its way past bone, cracking and breaking and snapping him. He couldn’t move them now, they were too distorted.

“I’m going to-” Stiles wheezed, bloodshot eyes rolling back in his head.

“Going to what?” Thrust after thrust hauled him back and forth, yanking him against his restraint mercilessly. “Going to die?”

Stiles shook his head, tears streaming over his scarlet and burning cheeks. “Going to cum,” He sobbed - and did just that.

  
Stiles wasn’t sure how long it was until his father managed to retrieve him. By then his body was cooling and things didn’t hurt so much. As he was carried from the basement, curled up against his dad’s familiar uniform, a small smile curved on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I didn't post day 2 and I know that according to my clock it should be day 5 in my country but time is a human construct and those of you who let it rule your life are all just pawns of the government and when the mothership comes to take us back to our real home planet none of you will be chosen for first class and you'll have to sit in coach like the rest of the time ruled nonbelievers and you'll ask the alien air hostess if you can have a glass of champagne and she'll look at you and throw up in her mouth a little bit and say you're not good enough for champagne, here's a glass of water you ugly bitch and tbh your hair sucks and you've probably never even been to CALIFORNIA. So don't complain about the missing works.


End file.
